Trashmen of Somnium
So what do you do with 18 billion armed, pissed, and starving gangers? The Imperium’s answer, unsurprisingly, was to blame their situation on someone else, arm them, and ship them off to fight it. This is exactly what happened to form the 1st Somnium Battlegroup aka the “Trashmen”. Somnium The world, known in High Gothic as “Somnium Prime”, was (and still is) one of the worst hive-slums in the galaxy. It’s population has grown totally out of control, there is not even a pretence of civil law enforcement, and martial law has been in effect for several centuries. Gangs, hundreds of thousands of them, once fought over the crusty scraps of edible filth that the Imperium tossed them and rangaged anyone who wasn’t strong enough to survive. This rat’s nest festered out of control, kept alive by a mining industry run by the gangs and a booming black-market for low end goods. Somnium was known as “Lājī tǒng” (“la-gee tog” or the “trash can”) by its natives due to the endless amount of trash on its surface. Many parts of its city were unfit for human habitation, even by the lowest standards, due to this and civil unrest grew year after year. The Rise of Shi Yang Subdistrict 25 of Level 3,622 in red domicile 4 was home to Shi Yang, a prostitute who began a protection group for her fellow working girls. They allied with the “Trashmen”, a large local gang. Shi Yang married the head of this gang, a man named Zheng, and quickly gained a reputation for her cunning and brutal plans. With Zheng wrapped around her finger the Trashmen became the most successful gang in the hive. They took over the lucrative mining operations and offworld trade rackets. The Red Hive War Opposition mounted against them and a hive-wide battle that lasted 12 days ensued where an estimated 3 billion died; in the Siege of Level 23 it is said that 400,000 people perished in a single hour. This civil war, known as the Red Hive War, is one of the bloodiest on Imperial record. When the dust settled the Trashmen had taken over complete control of the planet. The council of bosses who ran the Trashmen divided up the spoils of war. Shi Yang, who was a widow due to Zheng’s death, declared herself his successor, rather than his adopted son Cheng. Cheng endorsed this and so did most of the Trashmen’s hive gangers. The council went to war with itself over this and the matter was settled when Shi Yang married Cheng. The Trashmen began to look outward and began raiding other settled worlds in their system and stockpiling weapons. Imperial Intervention The planet, ostensibly overseen by a planetary governor who lived on Holy Terra, attracted Imperial attention with their internal war and subsequent raiding. After a covert recon team scoped out the situation they realized that they had a situation on their hand. A senior agent of Adeptus Terra was dispatched to dissolve the tithe and claim to the title of Planetary Governor of the ruling party and invest Shi Yang with that power. Food was dispensed, money was given, weapons provided, and anguish diminished temporarily. The Bright Crusade The people of Somnium Prime were informed that their previous ruler had been in league with the forces of chaos in a nearby system; that he had kept them in abject poverty because of his desire to drive them into the arms of Nurgle. With many preachers from the Imperial Cult whipping them up into a frenzy- they were given transport, a little training, and weapons before being unleashed on Zyphos III- a world infected by the Aquila Legion. It was a total bloodbath, millions of the newly minted Imperial Guardsmen from Somnium being slaughtered for each traitorous marine that fell. Still, by attrition, the Trashmen cleansed the world and “got their revenge”. Recent Events Since then the priests of the Imperial Cult have been continuing to stoke the fire of inequity, injustice, and indignity that the people of Somnium Prime feel. This is a major project for the Ecclesiarchy as they are basically an endless horde of uncivilized gangers, produced the old fashion way on their homeworld faster than they can be killed off. After several decades and many campaigns, Shi Yang retired but still acted as Imperial Governor and de facto leader of the military forces. In time, she passed and the Trashmen continued their great, disorganized, crusade, against their perpetual enemies (whoever they are). Nowadays they have been dispatched to all corners of the Imperium, perhaps in an effort to divide up their forces a bit. Battle of Iggos Eldar from the Craftworld Nova'Cor attacked a moon named Iggos where several key Imperial artifacts were being stored. The 123rd Somnium Regiment gallantly sacrificed themselves, tossing wave after wave of soldiers at the eldar forces until the relics were secured. Shi Yang- The Eternal Grand Marshal The rank of “Da Yuan Shuai” or "Grand Marshal of Imperial Forces" was bestowed upon Shi Yang as a sign of respect and, even after her retirement, she is still addressed as such by her people even in death. This rank is equivalent to Lord General Militant, though it also carries with it the responsibilities of Planetary Governorship over Somnium Prime. Shi Yang is referred to as the “Eternal Grand Marshal” or “Yongheng Da Yuan Shuai” and her word holds the same (if not more) weight that written law does. Many cults have sprung up around her, venerating her as a saint or consort (spiritual or otherwise) of the Emperor. The Ecclesiarchy has an uneasy peace with this- so long as their reverence is for the Emperor, they afford them their venerance of Shi Yang though do not yet recognize her as a saint. Legends of Shi Yang Many miraculous things have been attributed to Shi Yang over the years. * It is said that she was shot in the heart during the Red Hive War and her faith in the Emperor kept her blood inside her body. They say that later, her heart was replaced with one from a rival gang leader as an act of dishonor to her. * Some heretics say that she laid with the Emperor’s spirit, disguised as a noble warrior, one night in her lowly brothel and he explained her destiny and the fate of the Imperium to her. Others say that this was a vision or a dream she had. * Some claim that she summoned the Godhammer, an ancient bolter that appears in the hands of Sisters of Battles or saints, during the Siege of Level 23 and it’s bell-like ringing could be heard above the din of battle. The convent on Catachan who guards it, Our Lady of the Bolter, has not confirmed or denied this. Notable Trashmen Beyond Shi Yang, there are other forces who were involved in the Trashmen & Somnium. Lord J. Calhoun: The planetary governor at the time of the Red Hive War. He was disgraced and executed but his family still retains an Imperial Warrant of Trade and prowls the Koronus Expanse with a Rogue Trader fleet. Zhang Bailing: Shi Yang’s descent who currently holds the rank of Da Yuan Shuai. Lord Commissar Mengde: The head representative of the Commissariat. He is sometimes called “The Red Commissar” for his obliteration of an entire regiment due to a now forgotten infraction by one of their commanders. Captain-Commissar Fengxian: A man who leads from the front and kills from behind- Commissar Fengxian is a Somnium native who wants nothing more than the slaughter the enemies of his Emperor and burn those alive who won’t join him. His fearless combat style has earned him the nickname Death On Wheels for his tendency to ride into battle atop a confiscated Astartes assault bike rebuilt for his size. He is a warrior first and a Commissar second though the Imperium lost a great hero when he was not tossed into command school. Still, no man is his equal in single combat and his aim, even while mounted, is true. CommisarBu.png|Captain-Commissar Fengxian Mengde.png|Lord Commissar Mengde Trashmen Political Officer.png|A Somnium Political Officer TrashmenOfficer.png|A Somnium NCO TrashmenGangerSoldier.png| A Somnium ganger-soldier.